A conventional water pumping system as shown in FIG. 1 includes: a tank T filled with sand S therein, a pump P having a suction tube I connected with the tank T and connected with a feed tube F for feeding water therein and with a gas tube C for supplying carbon dioxide therein, and a discharge tube D connected between the tank T and an aquarium (not shown) for delivering water W containing calcium ion into the aquarium for raising fish.
However, such a conventional water pumping system for aquarium has the following drawbacks:
1. A gigantic piping system should be provided for assembling the individual elements including the pump, the tank, the tubes and parts, and the aquarium, thereby increasing installation cost, maintenance problem and occupying a big volume. PA1 2. The location or position for mounting the pumping system should be carefully selected and considered in order to ensure an enough suction head required by the pump. If the position of the pump is too high, even above the water level in the aquarium, additional water should be filled into the suction port of the pump to provide a proper NPSH (Net Positive Suction Head) required by the pump for starting the pump operation, thereby causing inconvenience for the user. PA1 3. It is lacking of device or mechanism for preventing backflow of water into the aquarium especially when meeting power failure of the pump; and it is also lacking of filtering device or cleaning device for filtering unexpected matters or removing dirts existing in the recycled water between the tank, the pump and the aquarium.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional water pumping system of aquarium and invented the present aquarium pumping system with enough suction head.